


Frigid

by kantokraze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Sexual Tension, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantokraze/pseuds/kantokraze
Summary: Step sequence.Shotgun spin.Step sequence.Spread eagle into a triple axel.Quadruple salchow.He thought he knew the routine by heart, but then he just couldn't remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to mind. If you see anything that needs revision, please leave me a comment and tell me. I'd like to make everyone's read as pleasureable as possible! Thank you!

The chill was something Yuuri had always been used to, and even something he considered himself comfortable in. It started with the rink. It was always cool, even in the summertime, which contrasted with the weather outside. His hometown never got very cold, or even very warm. It was neutral, and so was he, but even so, this morning began with a cold shiver.

He stretched his arms outward at the sound of his alarm, and began to steady himself on the edge of the bed. He swung out his legs and took a deep breath into his lungs.

"It's cold," he said silently to himself, touching his bare feet to the wooden floors around him. Even so, he still rose to the occasion to get dressed in his workout clothes. Victor was definitely already down at the rink, being his coach, he took the job very seriously. He was always a few steps ahead of Yuuri in his endeavours.

He rose to his feet, quickly tying off his laces. Yuuri had no intent of making Victor wait on him.

\---

His feet pounded on the concrete with a steady beat. His breath was shallow and unsteady, but even so, he continued on his way. Again, he had skipped breakfast this morning. There had been a slight wave of nausea that hit him everytime he had smelled food; therefore, he decided to begin skipping the meal in general. He wasn't sure if it was because of jet lag or a stomach bug, but surely it would pass. He knew he couldn't keep skipping mealing like this, but for now he would continue in his routine.

He rounded the corner into the familiar rink, and his pace began to slow. He caught his breath quietly just outside the door before stepping inside.

Yuuko and Takeshi had begun to leave a key with Victor just after the small competition with Yuri nearly a month ago. They knew that they would be needing to use it often. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside, away from the cold chill of the May winds.

He could hear the familiar click and crunch of skates on ice from the next room. He could only wonder what Victor could be practicing now. He only knew that whatever it was, it was beautiful. Yuuri could imagine his high poise and posture with every move. Every detail of his movement was precise and clear, the curves of his figure gently shifting into articulate poses and choreography.

Yuuri had to snap himself back into reality from his delusion.  
"Just finish putting on your skates," he told himself quietly, shaking his head. He laced the aglets through his skates, and tied them tightly with a bow, tucking in the loose ends.

He straightened himself from the bench and trudged into the rink.

"Yuuri!" Victor said brightly, gliding out of a step sequence. "That took you longer than usual," he pursed softly. "But no matter! Let us move right into the good stuff."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, as Victor effortlessly glided to the side of the rink, where his tape player rested, "I think we should work more on Eros for now. There's a couple of rough spots, but let's do a full run-through."

\---  
The music gave him a headache.  
It was only the beginning, but it made him feel nauseous. He knew this by heart, but suddenly it had all escaped him. He continued on.

Step sequence.

Shotgun spin.

Step sequence.

Spread eagle into a triple axel.

Quadruple salchow.

Quadruple toe--

The next thing that he knew, he was on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know what was going on. He just wanted him to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long and I apologize for that. Constructive criticisms and any type of feedback is welcomed. (It's even encouraged. I love hearing from you guys.)

He watched Yuuri hit the ground ungracefully, as his face planted against the ice with a resounding smack. He awaited for the young skater to make an effort to remove himself from the ice. Falls happened quite commonly in ice skating, but it generally took less than a few seconds to regain composure; however, Yuuri made no effort to move.

The music played on, as Viktor shouted his name, blades scraping against the ice to a skidded halt. He fell to his knees, cradling his head in his lap.

"Yuuri," Viktor murmured, stroking his wet hair out of his sweat covered face. He retracted his hand quickly, feeling the heat of Yuuri's face through his thin leather gloves.

"Damn it, Yuuri," Viktor said, glancing at his soft features, trembling slightly at the cold, "Let's get you home."

\--

He had successfully taken off his skates and carried him off the ice. Although it was quite slippery and difficult, he had managed.

It was times like this that he wished that Yuuri was more open with him. If he was feeling so impaired, he should have told him. He wasn't a hard coach, regardless of what other people may have thought.  
While he idealized hard work and improvement, he never believed in pushing to a breaking point.

Carrying him in his arms, he had never felt closer to Yuuri than this moment. He had taken off his jacket to give to Yuuri, who was still shivering slightly.

As soon as they had returned to his home, he would phone for a doctor.

\--

"Well, sir, it seems to me like a case of bacterial pneumonia. He's got most the symptoms for it, such as chest pains, fatigue, dizziness, and loss of appetite. I can prescribe some antibiotics for him, but I'd have to run his swabs back at the lab, just to be sure. I'll give you a call when I'm certain."

"Yes, thank you for your time," Viktor said, shaking the doctor's hand with a formal grip.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov." The doctor answered politely, grabbing his bag and preparing himself to exit.

"Well, Yuuri," Viktor smiled, taking his place next to him on the bed. "Seems to me like we'll have to take a break for a little while from training. For now, he's prescribed you bed rest and fluids."

Yuuri looked down hearted as he nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"Yuuri," Viktor said sternly, looking him in the eyes. "Don't be sorry for anything. Your health isn't something that you can control."

Yuuri said nothing, as he turned his head slightly towards the window.

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" Viktor questioned, placing his hand on Yuuri's thigh. "You should try to keep a clear mind. It would help you heal more efficiently,"

"I don't want to fail you again, Viktor."

Viktor moved his hand from his thigh, to meet his delicate fingers.

"You haven't. And you won't, Yuuri."


End file.
